Falling Out
by reestart
Summary: Hinamori Amu was the girl everyone admired but not many wanted. Tadase refused to go along with the trend and neither admired nor wanted her. Alternating feelings never fail to disappoint. TadaseXAmu Tadamu


**A/N: **A short one-shot about one of my favourite pairings, TadaseXAmu. I tried a different style of writing with this. I'm not used to being this dramatic, my works are usually light. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This pairing needs love! Anyway, this story starts out one-sided and ends one-sided. Rated T because anything lower is just embarrassing.

**Falling Out**

**

* * *

**Hinamori Amu was the girl everyone admired but not many wanted.

Tadase refused to go along with the trend and neither admired nor wanted her.

* * *

_Rumors_

From the first day of school she had, willingly or not, set her 'look'. Stoic, tough and indifferent. She was Hinamori Amu.

She was intriguing to most; kids admired her apathy, but at the same time feared her, and were weary of every action they made towards her. But although nobody admitted it, they were most afraid of their exciting perceptions of her to be false, so then the rumors started. Conspiracy theories started emerging at a rapid speed.

Tadase would hear snatches of conversation from different students:

'Did you hear? The new student beat up a bunch of bullies from her old school'

'No, no. I heard that she was once on America's most wanted!'

'Pfft, I heard she terminated the plans of an international terrorist group single handed!'

'Oh yeah! She saved the lives of hundreds of passengers on a plane!'

A few days later the student body held a commemoration ceremony for the survivors of the Boeing 1707 terrorist attacks.

Tadase would dismiss most of these claims, none of which really interested him, all but one.

'Did you know that she doesn't even like the Kings Chair of the Guardians, Tadase Hotori? In fact, she thinks he's overrated.' whispered a small bubbly girl.

Shocked gasped and squeals penetrated the air.

Tadase smiled to himself; for once he had stooped to the levels of his peers. He feared that these perceptions weren't true.

_

* * *

Disappointment_

A few days later when Tadase was giving a speech in the auditorium, Hinamori Amu's façade of indifference cracked.

She confessed.

In front of the whole school.

She was no different to any other fangirl.

Except for the fact she had a Guardian character that is.

So Tadase did what he always feared he'd have to do. Reject someone and hurt their feelings.

Tadase was disappointed; his hopes of finally being able to talk to a female without having them squeal had been dashed. Although, when he passed Amu again she was surrounded by girls asking her to sit next to them. Hinamori seemed less intimidating to them once they realized she wasn't as extraordinary as they made her out to be. Not that she minded. In fact, Hinamori Amu was smiling.

_

* * *

Burn_

Afterschool Tadase confronted Amu to ask her about joining the guardians.

Amu flicked his hand away rudely. Dismissing what he had to say before he even said it.

She really was a totally different person without the character change.

'_Burn'_, muttered Kukai. Smirking at the rare display of Tadase rejection.

_

* * *

Déjà Vu_

Time passed by, and Amu agreed to join the Guardians. On the way she met Ikuto, who, unbeknownst to her, made her more flustered than Tadase ever could.

Tadase's attention was on someone else: Amulet Heart.

Her confidence, preppiness and positivity rubbed off on him. She gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling.

One day, while walking together in the snow, he confessed.

That he loved Amulet Heart.

It took sometime for it to sink into Amu, that Amulet Heart was only a part of her. It wasn't her. It was like Tadase going _'Hmm, I like this part of you but the other parts really have to go'_

He was indirectly rejecting her.

Amu couldn't help but feel it was Déjà Vu.

_

* * *

Is it okay?_

More time passed and it seemed that Amu was starting to forget her feelings for a certain King, not that they weren't there, they lingered in her mind like cobwebs. But these days her attention was turned more to Ikuto. He was constantly getting her out of trouble, and vice versa. He seemed to understand her. She wanted to understand him. She wanted the feelings to be mutual.

Tadase on the other hand, was the opposite. It seemed that it finally dawned on him that Amulet Heart was part of someone else. This epiphany greatly excited him and he played out what he was going to say to her for the rest of the day.

On the night he appeared at her doorsteps she welcomed him in. And he spilt everything out. He apologized for hurting her twice. Amu was rather taken back; the feeling of enjoyment she was meant to be feeling was absent. But it was the way he ended his speech that stunned her:

'Is it okay if I fall in love with you?

* * *

Yes, Tadase Hotori had fallen in love.

It's too bad Hinamori Amu had fallen out of it.

**

* * *

A/N:** Please forgive my spelling/grammar. This was more of a 'spur of the moment' thing, so I didn't really proof-read it. Oh don't think that I dislike TadAmu or something. Quite the opposite, it's my OTP along with Kukamu. I just wanted to try some… drama? Did I fail? Tell me… in a review!


End file.
